


Road Trip Hullabaloo

by Chlstarr



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Condoms, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fornication, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, True Love, Unrealistic Sex, talking things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: Mickey and Minnie are on a road trip, going to basic land marks and tourist traps and what not for the heck of it. Their first stop is the Neptune Inn, the same one Goofy and Max had stayed at (in A Goofy Movie) and even end up in their same room. However, a simple but not entirely innocent prank from Oswald the Lucky Rabbit plants the seeds of change between the mice, since one day later Minnie realizes a biological mishap she forgot to plan for.





	

 "Mickey, WHAT is this?" Minnie asked slowly and sharply as she opened the glove box compartment. They were just starting their road trip to random tourist destinations, and Minnie decided to get the map (since Mickey had yet to buy one of those new-fangled GPS things) out of the glove box to direct him to their first destination, the Neptune Inn. The under-the-sea themed motel that Goofy and his son Max told them so much about. Minnie had a nagging feeling that Mickey was getting lost, hence needing the map. However, when she opened the glove box, the VERY last thing she ever expected to see from him in a million years, was an unopened box of  _Trojan_ :  _Bareback_  condoms just sitting there innocently.  _At least they were a really good kind_.

Mickey glanced his eyes away from the road to see what she was referring to and the poor boy nearly had a heart attack; he forgot about that box. Thankfully, they weren't in the passing lane as he abruptly veered the car off into the breakdown lane, and promptly shut it off so it wouldn't overheat and die in the middle of Death Valley. He really didn’t want to be stranded out here with her again for the second time in their lives after all. Thank the stars that Shyster was just a crooked lawyer so they didn’t have to run into him too often, it was bad enough when he teamed up with Pete that first time, but seriously, all that trouble to prove that Minnie was an heiress to her Uncle Mortimer’s fortune? Not exactly worth the trek across  _DEATH FRIGGIN’ VALLEY_. But that's besides the point.

"I am SO sorry, Minnie! I did NOT know those were in there, but I know where they came from. Oswald put them in there as a sick joke fer Easter." Mickey explained with as much seriousness in his voice as his panicked state of mind could muster.

"Easter?" She asked dumbfounded by the wackiest explanation she'd ever heard from him, but it was so wacky that it had to be true.

"Instead of hiding eggs, he decided to hide boxes of condoms all over the house! Guess I kinda missed one..." A long, agonizing pause of an awkward silence between them followed the end of that explanation. Just as he was about to start the car again did she break the silence by giggling. Mickey, still in his embarrassed and panicked state of the whole situation, had no idea what she was giggling about.

"Oh-ho, Mickey! Oswald would do that to you wouldn't he?"

Mickey didn't know what he SHOULD say to this, but he tried to play along in how she found it humorous. "Heh-heh, yeah, uh, either he was tryin' ta tell me somethin' that I dare not say aloud, or he thought it was the ultimate revenge for some of the pranks that I pulled on him awhile back," he chuckled in response, albeit uneasily. With the worst part of the awkwardness out of the way, he finally started up the car and drove back onto the highway. Minnie decided to ignore the box of condoms for the remainder of the drive, but kept them in the back of her mind, as she finally got the map that she was after and kept it out. At the moment it was getting dark out, so they really needed to get to that Inn. 

Eventually, after Minnie’s ever faithful guidance, they found it and coincidentally managed to get the exact same room [Goofy and Max had](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGJyCLRR9rc), complete with under the sea theme: see-through water beds with fake fish in them, mermaid nightlight, coral dresser, fish lamps, seashell headboards and decorations everywhere, weird sea grass carpet, the whole shebang. The only surprise was in the bathroom that Mickey was pretty sure Goofy had never mentioned.

“The bathtub is a Jacuzzi?!” Minnie squealed in in surprised delight. What girl wouldn’t want to relax in a Jacuzzi after a really long day?

“Must be new ta the motel or at least this room. Goofy said there was a public Jacuzzi in the back of the motel itself. He never said anything about one being in the bathroom.” Mickey contemplated.

“Oh Mickey, let’s put it to good use!” She grabbed his hand with a pleading look in her eye.

“Hubba wha-? Ya m-mean right n-now?” Mickey sputtered and stuttered with his embarrassed panicked stature coming back to him full swing after the condom scare.

“Of course! You brought your bathing suit with you, right?” She asked though she knew the answer already since they had planned to occasionally go to a few water parks along the way during their trip.

“Well yeah, but-!” She interrupted him with a kiss to his cheek.

“Perfect! I’ll change in the bathroom and get it all set up. Just knock when you’re ready Mickey.” She replied cheerfully as she got her bathing suit from her luggage and went into the bathroom. Mickey didn’t hear a click so he knew she didn’t lock the door.

**_Oy vey_ ** , she was going to be the death of him. First the discovery of the box of condoms and now this. Just what was a guy like him with a dated moral code from the 30s supposed to do?  _Keep yer dirty thoughts ta yerself and do what she tells ya that’s what!_

So, even though Mickey was incredibly reluctant about this sudden arrangement, he WAS incredibly exhausted from driving the whole day, and thus did as he was told, putting on his bathing suit and knocking on the bathroom door. She called from within saying the door was open and everything was ready…including her.

Hesitating for only two seconds, he let himself in and was stunned yet again by his girlfriend’s beauty, as he had been from the moment they met and anytime he caught a glimpse of her in very flattering lighting, though lighting had nothing to do with it in this case. For he was mostly stunned by how gorgeous she was in her new white bikini as she sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub (she didn’t seem to have turned on the bubbles yet)…holding a folufa and some soap.

“Want me to wash your back, Mickey?” She asked cutely.  _She really liked those Japanese customs didn’t she?_  Mickey couldn’t help but look at her skeptically, and if she started flattering him with pet names his initial suspicions would be correct that she wanted something out of him.

“Ya don’t hafta Min.” He said casually, though his skeptic eyes betrayed his genuinely casual tone.

“But I want to, you’ve been at the wheel all day and I know you must be exhausted! It’ll be more like a massage if you want.” She offered with pleading eyes.

He was exhausted, enough that his skepticism melted away in favor of getting that cleansing massage that she so generously offered, so he humored her, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to tease her a little.

“Yeah, I am pretty tired, but alright, I’ll let ya wash my back,” he sighed, trudging toward her and then straddled the edge of the tub next to her. “Let me just…” Crack! “Ah, much better. Okay, go ahead Minnie.” On the surface he cracked a kink in his back but the true intent was to flex his back muscles at her while he was at it. She quickly became awfully quiet back there and had yet to make any movement. Thus he guessed his little ploy worked, but just to make sure… “Minnie? Ya doin’ okay back there?” Glancing back he saw her shake herself from her mesmerized trance.

“Y-yes, you’re fine! I-I mean I’m fine! I j-just forgot th-that you h-had back muscles is all!” She stuttered quickly, jumbling over her own words in her flustered frenzy.

Mickey chuckled at her, he didn’t have to look to know that she was blushing. He glanced at the bathroom mirror that was diagonally to his right and noticed that it had hinges. He reached up and opened it, angling it so that he could see her in the reflection. She noticed this and giggled, and then playfully tugged on his ear with her free hand.

“Mickey ~ ” 

“What? If ya oogle me even though it’s just my back side, then I should be at the very least obligated ta oogle you Min.” He teased with a cheeky grin.

She giggled again and hugged him from behind. “You big silly thing you.”

Mickey grabbed the folufa that was loosened from her grip and tossed it into the sink. Then he turned in her arms so the lower part of his body was facing in towards the Jacuzzi tub while his upper half turned toward her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Just a little closer, so she’d get the idea to put her feet in the water with his. Which she did and even pulled herself the rest of the way closer to him.

“Aishite iru, Minnie-chan.” He said sweetly. Minnie blushed in knowing exactly what he said. ‘I love you’ in Japanese, complete with her Japanese pet name, so she couldn’t help but return the favor in full.

“Watashi mo aishite, Mickey-kun.” Which was of course ‘I love you too’ in Japanese, plus his Japanese pet name.

Mickey raised an eyebrow at her, and couldn’t help but comment on one little thing. “Not Mick-kun, ‘cause it sounds better?”

Minnie rolled her eyes at him and then replied, “You’re really gonna correct me on proper grammar for your name? You know how I am, Mickey, I like your name just as it is, and I will never  ** _ever_**  shorten your name to the one syllable  _if I can help it_.” As if to prove her point she kissed him and then scooted closer herself onto his lap.

“Alright, Min, if ya say so, not like we would even really use honorifics anyway since we’re  _that_  intimately close.” Mickey chuckled and scooted them both into the water, turning on the bubbles while he was at it.

“Oh, goodness, I nearly forgot about that, but you’re right, we don’t need them.” Minnie giggled and snuggled her face into the crook of Mickey’s neck.

Mickey welcomed her new little adjustment and couldn’t help but start cooing other sweet nothings, which she reciprocated in kind as soon as she caught onto his pattern of saying ‘I love you’ in various languages. “J’e taime” French first and foremost of course since Minnie has always loved Paris, France and the language itself. “Yo te amo” Spanish, “Yo ti amo” Italian, and so on and so forth, kissing each other after each sweet nothing.

Eventually, as Minnie was finally giving Mickey that washing back massage that she owed him (since he interrupted her earlier) , she noticed that he was getting a little too comfortable. The hot water was definitely getting to him, as his head kept drooping and he could barely keep his eyes open. She knew that enough was enough.

“Alright buster, I think that’s enough Jacuzzi time for one night.” Minnie said firmly as she stopped the bubbles and pulled the plug. Mickey yawned and stretched, stunning Minnie with his back muscles once again momentarily until he spoke.

“Thanks, Minnie. Now I’ll be able ta sleep like a log tonight.” As cheerful as he sounded he couldn’t hide the drowsiness in his tone otherwise.

“We’ll both be sleeping like logs tonight. In fact, I’m more than ready to sleep like the dead.” Minnie quipped and giggled as soon as she got a chuckle out of him for that one.

And so, both mice got out of the tub, dried themselves off and did the same thing they did to change into their bathing suits, only this time they were getting dressed in their pajamas. Plus the mouse that changed in the bathroom had to be the one to knock, of course they switched off, so it was still Mickey knocking. Once the coast was clear, he came out of the bathroom and just plopped onto his chosen bed, murmuring ‘goodnight’ to Minnie in his pillow. Minnie softly giggled at him since his body was still wiggling with the ripples of the water bed. Then she tip-toed over to him and planted a small kiss on top of his head, whispering ‘goodnight’ to him as well. 

* * *

The next morning, Minnie was the first to wake up, and realized right away upon merely glancing at Mickey’s still sleeping form that she had miscalculated something biologically important. She knew she’d slip up about it someday, ten days were easy to lose track of after all, but the timing couldn’t have been worse.

The lewd thoughts were already starting no thanks in part to their themed environment, the water beds especially. Then of course the swirling warmth trickled down and pooled around her vagina before being followed by the sharp pains of the swelling already starting. Now it was only a matter of time before she was consumed by the absolute need for a certain pleasure that only hot dog shaped things and well placed jets of water could provide……water……

**_That’s it!_ **

There wasn’t just a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom with pretty good water jets, there was also a detachable shower head…with the designated name of Scuba Steve*, obviously keeping up with the theme of the rest of the hotel. She hadn’t brought anything else to masturbate with since one, she lost track of the days, and two, she just plain forgot about it even being an issue and thus accidentally left it out of her mental list of packing essentials, and not to mention there was no way he’d be too far from her sight so she’d have the privacy to masturbate with him nearby. However, it wasn’t helping that the condoms came out from the back of her mind and mentally put up neon lights that they were in the car. Therefore she could have the real thing instead of a dinky unfulfilling water jet stream.

No! She couldn’t do that to him, not like this! Even though really she could, he’d be instantly seduced as soon as he got a whiff of her pheromones. Of which he’d most likely be smelling as soon as he woke up. No sooner had she thought that than the second sharp pain of the swelling shot through her. Oh great, her vagina would be wide open in no time now…those condoms were becoming very tempting at the moment. To make matters worse, Mickey was waking up (probably from her squeak of pain that she couldn’t fully muffle in time), so she dove under her covers forming a ball and closing off all corners as best she could while leaving one hole for her to breathe through.

As Mickey woke up, naturally he did so with the huge intake of air…already slightly laced with Minnie’s pheromones so he shot straight up in bed, literally bright eyed and bushy tailed and didn’t quite know why. His first instinct as soon as he gained his vision was to look towards Minnie though. He saw that she was completely wrapped in a cover of the comforter and the sheets, almost as if she were hiding from something, this naturally put whatever instinct that was trying to nag at him on hold as his worry grew.

“Minnie? You okay? Ya didn’t have a nightmare did ya?”

Minnie flinched upon hearing his voice, and already her sense of reasoning had derailed as she could not believe what she was going to ask him after she reassured him.

“No, I didn’t have a nightmare, but I’m not okay either…could you do me a big favor?”

“Sure, anything.” He quipped, completely oblivious to the circumstances.

“Could you go get the condoms from your car?” Unfortunately or fortunately for her a rumble of thunder from outside muffled her words so he didn’t quite hear her request fully.

“Come again?” He had to ask.

Frustrated, Minnie disregarded all of her logic and ultimately decided that she needed him  ** _that_**  badly, she wasn’t going to deal with this for twelve hours after all, oh  _heck_  no, thus she threw off the sheets and comforter, looked him dead in the eyes and asked him again.

“Could you  _please_  get the condoms from your car? We’re gonna need them.”

Many things happened to Mickey in the milliseconds that just transpired but most importantly was his comprehension of her request, it was enough to make his brain fizzle then the invisible scent of her pheromones hit him full force within two breaths after she threw off the covers, and his brain was nonexistent except immediately and wordlessly obeying her request that came out more like an order this time.

He scrambled to find his car keys on his bedside table, as well as the key to the room and dashed outside. He unlocked his car manually on the passenger door, ripped open the glove box, snatched the box of condoms, slammed the glove box shut and then slammed car door shut, locked it with the fob which made the car beep at him and ran back into the room. Somehow, despite the technical breath of fresh air he still did as he was told, and now that he was back in the room, he somehow had the mental capacity to stick the do not disturb sign on the outside door handle, gently close the door behind him, and lock it both the bolt and the doorknob lock. He didn’t have time to turn around as he felt her slender arms wrap around his middle and felt little kisses to the back of his neck.

Mickey all but melted in her arms and in the back of his mind just barely noticed that the box of condoms were no longer in his hand. Minnie turned him around in her arms and captured his lips in hers, and felt Mickey wrap his arms around her in return as she brought her tongue to his lips asking for entrance. They both moaned when he opened his mouth for her, allowing her to explore every nook and cranny she could find. Slowly she started walking backwards, dragging him with her. As soon as she felt the base of the bed with the back of her calf, she broke the kiss and flipped them and pushed him onto the water bed, and didn’t even wait for the ripples to subside as she pretty much jumped him, straddling him as the ripples bounced them into each other. Taking the key to the room and his keys from him and tossing them to her bedside table while she was at it.

Of course, he was at half-mast by now so as soon as she straddled him even as the water bed was still bouncing him up a little, it bumped his  _pelvis_ right up into…hers, and naturally it sent pleasurable shivers up her spine at the contact, and it didn’t help that she heard him groan as well for the contact of their  _pelvises_. Fueled by the urge to get him all the way up, Minnie started undoing the buttons on her night shirt but of course quickly became impatient, but just as she grabbed the bottom hem of her night shirt, Mickey stopped her by kissing her neck and started undoing the buttons for her. Minnie turned her head to capture his lips again and started to undo his night shirt buttons in return, all while she couldn’t help grinding herself against him since she wanted more of that particular contact.

Mickey of course finished off the buttons first but was too preoccupied in kissing her neck to even think about looking at his handiwork, and instead just hugged her closer and relished the feel of her bare back, lightly digging into her shoulders for good measure.

Naturally Minnie paused in her own work as soon as she felt Mickey’s hands on her back, but she quickly finished up so she could do the same. Although, once again she was distracted, by Mickey’s own chest as all his front muscles just seemed to be more pronounced than they were last night, not that she really paid attention last night anyway since she had been so focused on washing and massaging his back since he was at the wheel all day yesterday. But OH ~ ! There was no way she could ignore this, if she didn’t know any better she’d say he was holding out on her. Oh well, she had him now and that was all that mattered. Thus, she gently pushed him so he was on his back and she went down with him, and started kissing every muscle he had, pecs, abs and she licked the crevices that separated each one. Though she had to be careful that she didn’t bite her tongue off because the action of pushing him down even gently caused more ripples in the water bed, but it did cause their pelvises to bounce off each other again, making them both moan at the brief bits of pleasure.

Had Mickey been in a saner state of mind he would have been flabbergasted at Minnie kissing and licking his chest, but as it currently stands, his mind was too lost in lust no thanks to Minnie’s in Estrus pheromones (Estrus is the scientific term for being in heat). The new ripples from the water bed all but smacking their  _pelvises_  together definitely wasn’t helping. However despite his growing impatience because of those ripples, he was still letting Minnie lead, this whole thing was her choice after all.

It wasn’t until Minnie started kissing down his chest that things progressed finally, as she kissed and licked all the way down her lips reached the rim of his pants, and used her teeth to all but rip his pants off of him. That’s right, she even got off of him so she could fully do it. She even got his boxers too. So on her knees, she knew what she had just unpackaged was revealed, but hadn’t leaned back up to see it just yet. She braced herself as she did finally lean back up.

**_OH GOODNESS_ ** **_~_ ** **_!_**

He  _had_  been holding out on her! For obvious reasons of course, but still….it was bigger than she expected, in both length and thickness.  ** _Much bigger_** **_~_ ** **_!_**

Ooh she was going to have fun with him! She couldn’t wait anymore, as she ripped off her own pants and panties. Grabbed the box of condoms that she had put next to him and pulled one out as she climbed on top of him and straddled him again, putting her pussy right at the crook of his dick using his balls as a pillow of sorts. Subconsciously, she grinded against him in tiny nudges. While she was trying to free a condom from its little plastic package, she forgot that Mickey hadn’t gotten a good look at her when he undid her shirt buttons, and found him staring at the corner of her eye.

“You can do more than just look, ya know.” She told him sweetly, and to show that she meant it she picked up one of his hands and brought it to her tiny supple breast. He rolled the small mound counter clockwise and gave it a gentle squeeze, before he sat up a little more to the point where his nipples practically touched hers. He captured her lips in his briefly and then kissed his way down her chin, down her neck, down her clavicle, and teased her as he kissed the area in between her breasts and didn’t go anywhere near either one for the moment. It wasn’t until she whined that he complied with her silent request, as he kissed over to her right boob, (that was on his left), and licked and nipped at it eliciting a squeal from her as she arched her back, seeking more of his touch. He chuckled at her reaction and repeated his action to the other boob, noticing that her grinding was getting faster every time he nibbled.

He started to reach for the still packaged condom in her hand to speed things along but she pulled it away just before he could grab it. He glanced up to her eyes and saw a twinkle in them that said that she had every intention of putting this condom on him. So she did, making sure to give it a squeeze when it was completely covered. She looked back up to him to suggest a position but found that he had an idea for one already as he motioned for her to turn around. Intrigued in wonder of just what he had up his sleeve she got off of him and did as he silently requested. Mickey hugged her from behind and then snaked his hands to hold her from under her thighs and scooched them near the giant seashell headboard, facing it so he could angle their lower halves up it.

Minnie caught on to what he was doing and couldn’t help that her breathing quickened in anticipation. Her hands were freer than his were so she grabbed his dick and put the tip of it at her entrance, and Mickey let gravity do the rest, going balls deep inside her, and intertwined their legs and their tails while he was at it. Hymen? What hymen? She didn’t even feel it break as he entered her and that was the best part about being in heat. Mickey hummed in bliss at how just right she felt even in her pussy’s current widened state from being in heat. While Minnie mewled in ecstasy and pleasure at how he filled her, and even noticed that just by gravity, the water bed’s ripples again, and Mickey simply  _breathing_ , he was slipping in and out of her slowly.  ** _He felt SO GOOD_** **_~_ ** **_! She already loved the feel of every inch of him_ ** **_~_ ** **_!_**

“Where’d you learn this position Mickey?” Minnie asked curiously as she felt him kissing her right shoulder and his hands sneakily reclaimed her boobs just to gently play with them. Since he finally entered her, her pheromones settled a little for her and mostly likely him too, to form proper sentences.

“Believe it or not, the [Pink Panther](https://e621.net/post/show/701115/-2015-3-alvin_and_the_chipmunks-anthro-backsack-ba).” Mickey replied simply. “The toon, not the dumb luck human detective,” he had to correct. “He actually has a book on all sorts of sex positions, and it’s actually ten times better than the karma sutra book I already had.* Both books were secret birthday presents from Oswald, the same year he hid condoms instead of eggs all over my house.” He had to explain. “Anyway, according to Pink’s book, this particular position’s gonna keep me from going soft, so we could do this all day if ya wanted, though I guess we’d still hafta change out condoms every time I…well, uh, ya  _know_ …”

_Oh he was so cute not wanting to talk dirty_ , she giggled in understanding, but still…as cozy and comfortable as this position was, she was in heat and needed more heat to satisfy the nearly unquenchable twelve hour thirst and scratch that erotic itch, and even the water bed’s extra bounciness wasn’t enough for this position.

“I know Mickey. I love you and I appreciate the romantic thought of being a nice fuzzy, cozy, hot little ball of –  _lust_ ,” she had to bite on her own finger on that second to last word as she almost swore in an unladylike manner with an f word that wasn't 'fuzz'. “But we can be sweet and cozy and comfy some other time. Right now, I actually want to go much faster than this if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Sure thing, Min.” He quipped as he grabbed a pillow that was at his left and tossed it behind him a smidge, and then masterfully kept himself inside her, much to Minnie’s delight, as he flipped them both over. “Now, exactly how much faster did ya want me ta go?”

“Oh, about as fast as you can really. You need to beat fire with fire after all.” She told him saucily, wiggling her hips around on him for emphasis, earning a luscious groan out of him, as she grabbed the pillow he had tossed and brought it closer to her so she could lean on it for support. She whined a little when she felt him pull out all the way out of her, but she inwardly knew he wanted to see for himself just how swollen and wide open her pussy was.

He whistled a single note at the sight of it, it sure was red on the inside where it definitely should’ve been pink, her outer lips were puffier from the swelling so he assumed those were also supposed to be smaller, and last but not least, she was so wide open he was pretty sure he was seeing her cervix at the other end of the opening, not that he would know for sure unless he had a flash light. “Need me that badly, huh?” He couldn’t help but ask, slightly teasing her, as he at least put his tip back in but didn’t push it in any further.

“I’m not dealing with this for twelve hours, so yes, I do need you that badly.” She replied, getting impatient at the end of her sentence as she pushed her hips the rest of the way onto him herself. Minnie groaned blissfully at feeling him enter her again, while Mickey mostly grunted with a huffed chuckle at her impatience.

“I’m just surprised ya didn’t masturbate in the bathroom with the Jacuzzi or even  _Scuba Steve_.” Mickey teased further, thrusting slowly as he pulled out a little and thrusting quickly when he slammed back into her, making her squeal each time he thrusted back in, and felt his ball sac hit her clit.

Minnie groaned at the fact that he knew the shower head really was designated with the name Scuba Steve. Then she squealed at the first thrust, and tried to form coherent sentences unable to help squeaking in her following sentences. “Oh trust -  ** _ih_** ** _!_** Me I did think about it at first when I woke up to -  ** _ah_** ** _!_** Find myself like this -  ** _unf_** ** _!_** But the fact that -  ** _oh_** ** _!_** You had condoms- ** _wha_** - ** _ha_** - ** _ha_** ** _!_** Made me tempt fate a little -  ** _oh yes_** ** _!_** Even if we’re not married ye ** _HET_** ** _!_** We practically are since –  ** _oof_** ** _!_** We’ve been toge ** _THER_** ** _!_** For so long that I figured you wouldn’t  ** _MIND_** ** _!_**   _Oh please go faster, Mickey_ _~_ _!_ ”

He complied since she asked so nicely, and picked up the pace a little, just a little, going at a moderately normal pace, just to tease her further and so he could form sentences properly, which he had better luck doing than she did though it was through gritted teeth. “Of course I don’t mind, I’ll do anything ya ask of me, even this, so long as ya really wanna.  ** _Gosh ya feel so good_** ** _!_** I’ll marry ya eventually, I’m just still savin’ up fer it is all.”

“Oh you’re so sweet, of course I want to do this with you! I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time now!  ** _No you feel so good_** **_~_ ** **_!_** Take your time saving up dear, I will never say no to your proposal.” Her sentences were more coherent this time because of the slightly faster pace he had set, but she still mostly moaned out everything because  _he just felt that good_. “Mickey,  ** _PLEASE_** **_~_ ** **_!_ **  I need you to go as fast as you can!”

“Alright, toots, just remember ta scream in yer pillow ok? We  _are_  in a motel after all and I’m pretty sure we don’t want the neighbors ta think there’s a murder goin’ on, even if there’s enough thunder out there ta muffle ya too, I don’t wanna take any chances. And if we break the bed, sure I’ll pay fer it but I’m blamin’ you fer it.” He warned her with extra warm breath blowing into her ear seductively. The rain picked up outside with the occasional rumble of thunder to prove his point.

Minnie braced herself as she brought the pillow closer to her, which in hindsight was the best move for her, as Mickey angled himself a little to be virtually hovering over her back in the speed bump position. So he got to work in thrusting faster, still not as fast as he could go technically because he was getting help from the water bed rebounding his thrusts, making it seem like he was going even faster than he had been. Really though, he was just saving his energy for when he wanted to really pound into her a little later, when they were both close to their peaks. But at least it was obvious that Minnie was enjoying herself as she was already screaming into her pillow. In fact she was enjoying herself so much that she actually tried to hook her legs around his hips despite the position they were in.

It took a few seconds longer than it should’ve, but Mickey finally figured that she was trying to compensate touching him in some way since her hands were currently preoccupied with clawing into the pillow. So he helped her out with that by leaning back from where he was and put his hands on her thighs, and slowly moved her legs to wrap around his since he was standing on his knees. His grip on her settled on her hips to keep the fast pace, but it was about to get faster as the buildup in the pit of his stomach grew exponentially.

It didn’t help that he felt her clench around him, as that only added to his pleasure as he started going as fast as could like she had originally wanted him to, letting out quite the long grunt as he did so. The water bed rebounding his sped up thrusts making it seem like he was going supersonic speed, it was a wonder that the bed didn’t pop or spring a leak already.

Mickey’s vision was going white and his mind was going blank and it was a wonder that he was still thrusting so fast, but despite all of that, he was pretty sure the same thing was happening to Minnie since he couldn’t hear her muffled squeals and screams of pleasure anymore, but to be fair he wasn’t sure if he just plain lost his hearing in all this bliss and ecstasy either.

Suddenly he felt her get even tighter around him, but he still kept the pace even though he had to adjust to shorter thrusts. It felt so good that the buildup in the pit of his stomach moved down to his cock and turned into tension all around his backside as it made all of his muscles go ballistic, he could barely move anymore from the intense pleasure. Then of course the inevitable happened, he pushed in for one last thrust, and he bubbled out an ugly sounding groan of her name as he came in the condom in her, bowling over a little as he kissed all that he could reach of her back as if to show in some small way that he wasn’t in pain.

Minnie came too it seemed as she lifted her mouth from the pillow just so she could squeal his name alone, while her legs squeezed his as tightly as possible from the intense pleasure of her orgasm. If it weren’t for his legs anchoring her like this, she was sure they would’ve gone everywhere. Minnie’s groans, moans, and squeals of ecstasy were thankfully muffled entirely by the pillow in her hands, no doubt soaked with her saliva; and Mickey’s moans…well his could’ve most likely been heard by the neighboring rooms on either side, but knock on wood they didn’t get any knocks to keep it down. His orgasm lasted for ten ballistic muscle seconds, while hers lasted for an extra leg squeezing fifteen.

“… _Oh, goodness_ …” Minnie panted happily, catching her breath as she pushed the pillow away. “Mickey I can’t feel my legs, are they still there?”

Lazily, as even he was still dazed in afterglow, he looked down to see her legs still intertwined with his. ”Yeah, they’re still there, Min. Pretty sure I woulda known if they rocketed offa ya otherwise.” He chuckled as he gained more of his sense back, giving her right thigh a light, well-meaning smack to prove it.

Minnie sighed in relief regardless and giggled herself as she processed his joke. She was no longer in heat, mentally induced anyway, as for the physical part, the swelling was subsiding inside and out. In fact she even felt Mickey scramble to pull out of her as soon as he felt her walls close in on him.

Well he was sensitive after all of that, he didn’t want her to naturally squeeze him and make him cum again, that’s a higher risk of breaking the condom right there just waiting to happen. He pinched the condom to him as he pulled out and carefully slipped it off of him and tied up the top. He half expected there to be a trash can in between the beds but of all things the only one he could see was just inside the bathroom. Annoyed, he got up to go put it in the trash all the way over there anyway, not caring that Minnie would get a nice view of his tush. As he tossed the condom into the bin, he heard her wolf whistle at him and he chuckled and couldn’t help get…well…cocky. “Like what ya see, toots?” He glanced back at her and flicked his tail to the side for good measure in an attempt to look sexy.

“Ohh, yeah ~ !” She cooed almost in a slur with how much she was oogling him, a big smile plastered on her face. Her tail was even twitching in a way that made him feel confident in suggesting something that had been on his mind since they…finished round one.

“I’m up fer another round if ya want.” He offered cheekily.

“Yes please!” Minnie interjected without any hesitation. To be fair, though she wouldn’t have to worry about being in heat for another ten days…give or take…and now that they’ve finally done the deed it’ll be pretty hard to resist each other from now on since another tier of intimacy has been unlocked.

“Yer sure yer not still in heat, Minnie?” He couldn’t help but ask teasingly as he reached for the trash bin so he could bring it closer to them for convenience.

“If I was, you wouldn’t be questioning it.” She shot back with a roll of her eyes, and sitting up as he approached. “So what position do you wanna do it in this time?”

“Assuming you don’t wanna do that upside down headboard, hot, fuzzy little ball of lust one, then anything with you on top is fine with me.” Mickey replied, laying back down on the bed next to her and cuddling up next to her. In turn she laid back down to cuddle up with him.

“You assumed correctly, but I’m guessing it’s more or less also because you’re tired from our first round that you’re willing to let me do all the work?” Minnie guessed, trailing a finger down his chest and drawing little hearts here and there.

“Pretty much, but I also wanna do a position that lets us look at each other.” He told her honestly, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Oh, Mickey, You’re so sweet ~ !” She gushed at his idea, and kissed him. As she pulled away she couldn’t help but quip, “I love you.”

“I love ya too, Min.” He replied automatically, with as much love in his tone as she had in hers. He kissed her again for good measure, and then switched gears and trailed his kisses down her cheek and to her neck.

Minnie sighed in bliss at the feeling of him necking her, she adored how romantic he was being about this. Despite the obvious fact that they weren't married, he was helping making this seem like a normal, almost mundane thing, like any other romantic moment they shared together when they were alone, and she appreciated that so much.

Without moving her head too much she reciprocated as best she could by kissing the entire area of his shoulder and his clavicle. Then her leg wrapped around his hip, and she subconsciously started grinding against him again. Mickey paused for only a second before chuckling lightly and continuing his ministrations, enjoying the occasional soft moan of pleasure that escaped her lips. Her grinding against him hardened him once again in no time, and as soon as she felt it, Minnie used her tail to reach for the box of condoms somewhere behind her. Once she grabbed it with her tail, she dragged it closer until she could reach it within arm’s length, having to stop her own ministrations and disrupt Mickey’s to get it and dig for a new condom. Pulling a new one out, she flipped them over so Mickey was on his back as she straddled him again.

“I apologize in advance if I fall asleep on ya. That last round is finally catchin’ up ta me.” Mickey couldn’t help but quip since he was extremely comfortable in this position. But really, that orgasm felt like a transfer of energy if anything, because he felt totally drained and ready to just conk out dead asleep. “And in the event that I do fall asleep, yer still more than welcome ta continue having yer little way with me.”

“I appreciate the offer if that does happen, but I highly doubt it once we get started.” Minnie told him seductively, though coming from her, it seemed more cute than full on lustfully seductive.

She then slowly trailed kisses down his chest and undid a condom wrapper while she was at it. Then with the condom free from its packaging she grabbed his hardened cock and slipped the condom on him, giving it a loving squeeze, which he flinched and grunted at and Minnie giggled in glee at getting such a reaction from him.

Minnie then lifted her hips as she kept his cock pointing skyward so she could sink down onto it, but as she positioned herself and let herself drop down onto him, she wasn’t even able to make it past his tip and she was unable to sink further down naturally. It baffled her to say the least.

“Wha-? But you went into me so easily last time! Why can’t I-?”

“Minnie, ya were in heat last time, and completely wide open. Obviously ya naturally tightened up again, like  _really_  tight. I don’t even know if I’m gonna fit this time.” He reminded her, stifling a groan since she was on only the first of his two G-spots (though a third was his prostate gland).

“Oh you’ll still fit if I can help it, Mickey Mouse.” She told him sternly. “Let me just-!”

She tried to force it in sinking lower but she only managed… _maybe_  a millimeter, before having to pause again, panting as if she were trying to lift something heavy.

“Don’t hurt yerself, Min. We can always try again some other -!”

“Mickey, I want you  ** _now_** ** _!_** _”_ She reminded him in slight aggravation, instantly trying to sink lower on him again, getting to maybe an inch from where she had been, panting again when she took a break from trying to force it like that again. 

Mickey then sat up a little, putting a hand on the small of her back. “Want some help then?” He offered hopefully.

“Yes please.” She finally replied meekly, squeaking in surprise when he flipped them over. Her legs wrapped around his hips instinctively as he hovered over her. She understood why he flipped them over, he had better leverage in this position.

“Alright, on the count of three, I’ll push inta ya, and if it starts ta hurt, ya gotta tell me so I’ll stop, m’kay?” He told her instructively. Minnie nodded and braced herself.

“One.” Mickey started.

“Two.” Minnie added.

“Three!” Both cried out in unison as Mickey plunged into her like a deep-sea diver, but going quicker than either of them expected so Minnie didn’t have time to register any pain or any of the resistance that she was experiencing trying to sink onto him herself. Minnie squealed blissfully as he entered her, just knowing that he managed to reach her cervix.

Mickey on the other hand mistook her squeal of bliss for pain, all while he couldn’t help but feel pure ecstasy at being inside her, groaning a ‘whoanelly!’ at the same time she had squealed. She was squeezing the dickens out of him to the point that she felt like a vacuum, but she wasn’t too tight that he’d be uncomfortable. Still, above all he worried that he hurt her.

“Ya okay, Minnie?” He asked worriedly, as soon as he could compose himself from the reeling bliss from being inside her.

“Uh-huh, oh you feel  _so good_ , Mickey!” She cooed wistfully, playfully and lightly clawing into his back and bringing him down more to her level so that they were chest to chest. “I almost don’t wanna flip back over and be on top for this round.”

“Welp, ya were right about me not falling asleep as soon as we got started. Sooo, if ya wanted, we could do it in this position fer this round. It’s definitely a lot more comfortable than standing on my knees.” He suggested honestly. He had a feeling that it would be easier to move too since it would be up and down pelvic thrusts plus the water bed’s rebounding to help him along.

“I appreciate the offer, but I did say ‘almost,’ dear.” She reminded him playfully, nuzzling her nose to his, but then pulled away slightly with an afterthought. “Although…Could you maybe thrust a couple of times for me? To see how it feels in comparison?” In comparison to her movements when she’s on top, was the gist of her unspoken words, which Mickey did pick up on.

So he did as she requested, thrusting about three times for her, earning a blissful moan from her for each thrust. Just as he thought, it felt better in this position, and he just knew it wouldn’t take much to make him cum again it was that much better, but of course he wasn’t the only one who felt the pleasurable difference. Three measly thrusts and Minnie was already breathing heavy after he stopped. 

Funny, he was supposed to be the tired one. Regardless, he decided to be merciful and flipped them over for her so she could make her comparison, though he was already making a mental bet that she would prefer him on top.

Minnie squeaked in slight surprise when she felt the shift of gravity from him taking the initiative and flipping them. Coming to her senses at last and catching her breath, she gave her test thrusts, having to do more than three so she could test all the different angles. There were a few she liked but they weren’t enough for what she was looking for no matter how fast she went, she wanted more powerfully pleasurable thrusts and hers, no matter what angle she went at it with, just weren’t it. Even the ripples of the water bed weren’t helping. Thus, she gave an annoyed huff when she gave up on trying to replicate the power of Mickey’s thrusts for herself, even if Mickey didn't seem to mind either way since he groaned pleasurably with her every movement, but even he could see she wasn't happy with her test thrust results.

“Ya doin’ okay up there?” Mickey asked almost jokingly since he was flat on his back and he was enjoying her annoyed facial expressions that came with her every unsatisfied movement. Then there was the fact that despite all her different testing angles, she was currently sitting up in the cowgirl position, it was amusing that nothing seemed to do anything for her, hence his horrendous little joke. Minnie huffed again before she spoke.

“Well, since you offered to stay on top earlier, I certainly don’t see why not.”

With that Mickey flipped them back over, and once again Minnie squeaked in slight surprise.

“Now, yer sure that this,” Mickey gave one extra powerful test thrust into her to hopefully tease her a little if it’s really what she wants. “Is better than what ya were aiming for with all yer test thrusts a few moments ago?”

She had indeed squealed deliciously at that one teasingly powerful thrust that already made her crave more.

“ _Absolutely_ _~_ _!_  More please!” She cooed then politely requested cheerfully. Then she braced herself for what she just knew was going to be an onslaught of pleasure by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

Mickey chuckled at her enthusiasm before he leaned down to kiss her, and when he pulled away he trailed kisses down her cheek and down her neck and onto her shoulder. He ended up giving her shoulder a little nibble as he pulled out up to his corona (the neck of his penis really) and thrust back into her with the power that she seemed to adore. The water bed seemed to also help in this matter as he was going at a moderate pace, but the angle made him bounce up a little when he pulled out, making him have long delicious thrusts, and getting him slick with her juices.

“Please go faster and harder Mickey ~ !” Minnie eventually moaned out as she began to get impatient with the amount of pleasure she was receiving.

Mickey complied, and the harder he thrusted, the louder she moaned in pleasure, which only made him try to bury his dick deeper. Caught in this feedback loop of passion, Minnie rocked her hips up to meet his, her breaths coming hot and ragged. The faster rebounds helped tremendously, though when Minnie moaned too loudly Mickey offered to let her bite down on him if she had to since he  _really_  didn’t want to upset the neighbors.

She took him up on his offer, but not after she ended up merely whimpering his name a dozen times, then as her peak came she had to bite down on him as her orgasm roared through her. Mickey hardly felt her bite as he was more focused on his own orgasm that caught him by surprise, only doubled by those tender, quivering walls of Minnie’s squeezing him with all her love. He couldn’t help but tremble from sensory overload of all the sensations he was feeling both physically and emotionally…or was that chemically?

Either way, still trembling, he gave the lightest kiss to her cheek before pulling out the condom, tying it up and tossing it in the trash and finally snuggling into her. Minnie was trying to catch her breath in his ear, but he was too exhausted to pay much mind to it, even as sexy and satisfying as it sounded.

To think, they had unlocked the ultimate tier of intimacy by chance of her personal slip up. Well, since being in heat happened to her once every ten days and lasted for an agonizing twelve hours, it was nice to finally have the real thing to relieve her of it ever since she got to know Mickey enough that she would love to someday have this deep intimate connection with him.

Still, they were going to have to talk about it when he woke up, they were on a road trip together and they only had so many condoms right now, but what they were going to do about this when they got home was what really needed to be discussed. After all, there was no way they’d be waiting solely for Mickey to earn enough money for her engagement ring and then waiting even more for the wedding night just to do it again. Plus, if anyone was going to notice an increase of her spending time with Mickey, it was going to be a certain gossiping cow.

Knowing Mickey though, his little plan about what to do about all this would be extremely simple enough that she shouldn’t worry about it in the first place. For now though, she decided to join him in a little nap, easing against him and enjoying his immense warmth, kissing his forehead for good measure and smiling to herself as she noticed Mickey smile at her kiss. Satisfied, she snuggled against him and settled in. 

* * *

When Minnie awoke a few hours later, she just managed to catch Mickey coming in the hotel door, with food from a drive thru by the looks of it. Oh, wasn’t he sneaky, getting a bite to eat the quickest way possible so that she wouldn’t notice that he was gone.

She gave him a snarky looking knowing look and he defended himself instantly.

“What? We haven’t eaten yet, and I don’t know about you but I’m starving!”

She giggled at him in understanding and only reached over the bed for Mickey’s night shirt, making herself only somewhat decent, just in case they wanted to experiment more. His night shirt was big enough to cover her down to her thighs, just to tease him if anything. Minnie was also flattered by the fact that despite all the naughty things they had just done mere however long ago it was right now that they had been sleeping, Mickey was still a gentleman as always as he had turned away as she put what little clothes she had decided to put on. Meanwhile he told her what food he had gotten for her at the drive thru.

“So, what do you want to do about all this when we get back home?” Minnie asked finally as soon as they had started eating together.

“Yer askin’ me? Well shoot, Min, I just thought it be easier if we did it whenever  _you_  wanted ta.” He answered honestly.

“But what about whenever  _you_  want to, Mickey?” She countered, and Mickey just looked at her as if she had ten heads.

“Me askin’ fer sex is an awful creepy thought, toots. It’s better if it’s when you want ta. Though I suppose there might be exceptions…like say I’m in the middle of something important that I absolutely can’t get away from……Should  _that_  be the case, do ya think ya can handle me sayin’ no?”

“Of course, I  _have_  been able to deal with it all these years. The only reason I wasn’t able to this time is because I’m with you and thus I didn’t even count how many days until my next heat cycle so I didn’t really think to pack a toy.” She told him as-a-matter-of-factly, finishing off the last of her meal.

“Just checkin’, Minnie.” He chuckled uneasily in understanding biting off more of his own meal.

“Although, since you don’t feel comfortable in asking for it from me, how about you pick specific days you know you’d absolutely want to.” Minnie suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

Mickey gulped his bite down nervously at such a generous suggestion, he already had a few days in mind, and only a few.

“I can uh, think of just a few.”

“Go on then.” Minnie prodded with interest.

“Well, uh, there’s my birthday, and both days of Christmas.” He replied simply yet uneasily.

“That’s it?! Mickey, surely you’d want more than that.” She persisted in her perplexed confusion. She could’ve gone with a good joke about how they’d be on the Naughty list for sure, or even that she'd enjoy having a hot piece like him to scoot up to late at night for the winter, but the fact that he chose so few days surprised her more than making either of the jokes.

“Heh, Minnie…I have a funny feeling that yer gonna be insatiable, so you’ll probably be after my tail every other day if anything. So trust me when I say that the few days that I picked ain’t gonna be a problem. Especially since Valentine's Day is a given since it's yer favorite holiday.” He had to point out cheekily.  “Besides, why else would ya only wear my night shirt an’ nothin’ else, unless ya still wanted ta go another round?” With that he finished off his meal.

Minnie sucked in her lips, because he was right, she did want to go another round with him.

“We can if ya want, Min. It’s not like I’m gonna mind any.” He offered since she was quite obviously debating it. And with his practical permission she pounced him, and they both decided to do it in the Jacuzzi bathtub, after remembering to bring the box of condoms with them. It didn’t matter how little water they put in it and how deep the tub was anyway, they still managed to soak the floor with all the intense splashing they did for the rest of their day…so much for sightseeing.

Eventually they got back to their road trip, just managing to pry themselves away from each other to continue their vacation as preplanned, but every hotel they stopped at along the way…One could bet their sweet bippy that the mice were at it again. Especially since they booked themselves another stay in the Neptune Inn on the way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> *It’s an actual name of a shower head, a raunchy friend of mine told me about it since she did indeed masturbate to it, the funny thing was it was her mother’s shower head, so her Ma couldn’t figure out why she liked coming over (my friend had moved out but was still fairly young enough to do certain things) to take a shower in her bathroom, until she walked in on her to get something and figured out that she was having fun with Scuba Steve. Don’t bother just typing in Scuba Steve alone, you’ll get some guy who does minecraft episodes. But I kid you not its real.
> 
> *Pink Panther does not actually have a sex position book, but the position I used in that whole description really did come from something Pink Panther related, it was a comic of Pink and Eleanore Miller (the Chipette from Alvin and the Chipmunks) having sex, by Fred Perry, the dude is a master of erotic art and positions. The comic I’m referring to is in the link in the story.
> 
> Oh, and mice really do go into heat once every ten days for twelve hours straight (unless they're satisfied).


End file.
